


Un amore tra i fiori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Trunks è un giovane commesso in un negozio di fiori. Pan è una sua cliente fissa.Prompt: -in cui lei è una cliente solita di un negozio e lui è il commesso au!





	Un amore tra i fiori

Un amore tra i fiori

Trunks versò la terra concimata dentro il vaso della pianta e mise a terra il sacco, il sudore gli scendeva lungo la fronte. Se lo deterse con il braccio e si chinò, piegando le ginocchia, richiudendo il sacco.

“Quante volte te lo devo dire? Non devi flirtare con i clienti” lo rimproverò Mr. Satan. Trunks si passò le mani tra i capelli color glicine e negò con il capo.

“Voglio solo essere gentile con i clienti” ribatté. Prese una paletta ed iniziò a livellare la terra dentro il vaso. Mr. Satan dilatò le narici ed incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.

“Senti, ti ho preso qui da quando eri solo un ragazzino e ti ho dato un lavoro…”. Iniziò ad enumerare. Trunks recuperò da terra un annaffiatoio.

“E ti sono molto grato per questo, ma tranquillo. Voglio solo essere gentile, non essere denunciato per molestie” lo rassicurò. Il proprietario del negozio si grattò il collo e sbuffò.

“E che hai l’età in cui si inizia ad essere interessati a quel tipo di cose” borbottò. Raggiunse la porta del negozio e la aprì.

“Vado a parlare con il nostro fornitore di azalee. Ti occupi tu del negozio fin quando non torno?” domandò. Trunks sorrise.

“Certo” rispose gentilmente.

*****************

Pan entrò nel negozio tenendo la borsetta stretta al petto, ad ogni suo passo faceva ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli neri ed i suoi orecchini con la forma di mezzelune.

“Disturbo?” domandò, mentre la porta a vetri si chiudeva dietro di lei, con dei tintinnii. Le iridi azzurre di Trunks brillarono e il giovane la raggiunse.

“Signorina Son, che bello rivederla” disse gentilmente, passandosi le mani sporche di terra sul grembiule verde che indossava. Pan deglutì a vuoto e sorrise, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

“Mi dispiace disturbarla sempre, ma di nuovo il mio bonsai non sembra stare tanto bene” ammise. Trunks si passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Gli ha messo il medicinale per i parassiti che si era preso? Si è ricordata che in questa stagione, deve tenerlo a mollo nel lavandino per più tempo rispetto all’inverno?” domandò. Pan si mordicchiò il labbro ed annuì un paio di volte.

“Ho fatto tutto, ma temo di avere il pollice nero. Tutte le piante che tocco, muoiono” gemette. Trunks si grattò un sopracciglio color glicine e si avviò dietro il bancone.

“Se me lo porta, vedo di vedere di persona qual è il problema. Per ora posso darle queste vitamine per il terreno” rispose. Raggiunse uno scaffale e ne prese una confezione con dentro dei contagocce colmi di liquido verdino. Tornò indietro e lo porse alla giovane, che sfiorò la sua mano quando li prese. Sia Trunk che Pan avvamparono, distogliendo lo sguardo. Pan mise la confezione dentro la borsa e ne tirò fuori il portafoglio.

“Quanto ti devo?” domandò. Trunks scrollò le spalle.

“Per ora niente. Mi paghi stasera, quando mi porti il bonsai. Va bene?” domandò. Pan gli sorrise.

“D’accordo. Spero di non darti altri problemi. Ho visto che il tuo datore di lavoro si era parecchio seccato qualche giorno fa, quando ci ha visti parlare” disse. Trunks ridacchiò.

“Serena. Si lamenta, ma poi non farebbe niente di male” la rassicurò.

**************************

Pan si passò le mani sulla gonna decorata con dei disegni floreali.

“Lo si può ancora salvare?” domandò. Trunks si premette la montatura di un paio di occhiali al viso ed annuì.

“Penso di sì, ma è meglio se me lo lasci un paio di giorni” rispose. Pan avanzò e l’orlo della sua gonna sfiorò dei papaveri in un vaso.

“Ci sai davvero fare con le piante” disse. Trunks si passò le mani tra i capelli.

“E’ l’unica cosa con cui ci so fare, ma non è che i miei genitori ne siano tanto entusiasti” ammise. Pan si mordicchiò il labbro e intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena.

“Non dovrei farmi gli affari tuoi, ma… perché?” domandò. Trunks si allontanò dal bancone su cui era adagiato l’olivo bonsai.

“I miei genitori sono persone d’affari, divorziati, ed entrambi volevano che diventassi un uomo importante. Io, invece, voglio fare il fioraio” rispose. Si massaggiò il collo pallido. Pan gli sorrise.

“Io penso che sia un lavoro stupendo e che ti si addice. Non ti vedrei bene in completo” lo rassicurò. Trunks alzò lo sguardo ed osservò l’orologio, posizionato sopra gli alti tronchetti della felicità.

“Si è fatto tardi, penso che ormai non verranno più altri clienti” disse. Pan si portò una mano alla bocca.

“Accidenti, non volevo rimanere qui fino all’orario di chiusura. Scusa” disse. Trunks mise il blocco alla cassa e aprì un cassetto, tirandone fuori un paio di chiavi.

“Senti, visto che è tardi, ti dispiace se ti invito a prenderti un pezzo di pizza con me?” chiese. Le sue gote erano vermiglie e le orecchie gli bruciavano. Pan sorrise e le sue iridi nere brillarono.

“Con piacere. Conosco un posto vicino a casa mia” rispose. Trunks si sciolse i lacci del grembiule.

“Allora chiudo il negozio e andiamo” le rispose.

********************

Pan si sporse in avanti e passò un fazzolettino sul naso di Trunks.

“Ti sei sporcato di sugo” disse gentilmente. Trunks deglutì a vuoto ed incrociò le gambe sotto il tavolo.

“Sono un po’ imbranato. Non volevo farti fare una cattiva figura” disse. Pan prese una forchetta e la ondeggiò accanto alla sua guancia.

“La cattiva figura te la faccio fare io, che taglio la pizza con coltello e forchetta. Non sai che è illegale in almeno dieci paesi?” domandò ironica. Trunks scoppiò a ridere e si appoggiò alla sedia.

“Nelle pizzerie dove mi portavano i miei, la pizza era un quarto di questa e probabilmente bisognava tagliarla con almeno dieci tipi di forchette” la rassicurò. Pan lo osservò sorseggiare una birra scura e si guardò le mani, il suo smalto blu notte si era scheggiato in più punti.

“A quest’ora non c’è quasi nessuno in pizzeria, è presto. Però devo andare a letto presto” spiegò. Piegò il proprio tovagliolo ripetutamente.

“Anche io! Alcune piante vanno curate sin dalla mattina presto” rispose Trunks. Si grattò il mento un paio di volte.

“Senti, dovrò avvisarti quando la pianta starà meglio” le disse gentilmente. Pan tirò fuori il cellulare dalla borsetta.

“Ti lascio il mio numero, se vuoi” propose. Trunks tolse dalla tasca della giacca giallo senape il proprio cellulare.

“Non potevo chiedere di meglio” rispose.

***********************

Trunks sbadigliò, la sua suoneria risuonava nella stanza. Aprì il cellulare e rispose, portandoselo all’orecchio.

“Pronto” disse con voce impastata. Sentì un sospirò dall’altra parte del telefono ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Scusami, Trunks. So che non è orario, ma pensavo fossi già al negozio” sentì la voce di Pan. Strinse più forte il cellulare e sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Non disturbi affatto. Sono felice di sentirti, ma il tuo bonsai non è ancora ben rimesso” le disse con voce tremante. “No, no, ho fatto un disastro. Una persona speciale per me oggi fa il compleanno e non ho niente da regalarle. E ti volevo chiedere se dopo scuola potevo passare da te, per potergli comprare dei fiori” rispose Pan. Le iridi azzurre di Trunks divennero liquide.

“Il tuo fidanzato?” domandò con voce roca. La giovane ridacchiò.

“No, non sono fidanzata, parlavo di mio padre. Sai, è un professore universitario sempre di corsa tra un convegno e l’altro. Io e mamma non pensavamo nemmeno sarebbe riuscito ad essere a casa per il compleanno” rispose. Trunks sorrise, strinse un pugno e diede una gomitata all’indietro.

“E tu?” s’informò Pan.

“No, per nulla. Sai, non ho mai trovato la ragazza giusta. O forse non ho il tempo nemmeno per conoscerne, a lavoro. Al massimo potrei iniziare ad uscire con una pianta. Ok, questa battuta era pessima, da vero idiota. Però sto parlando solo io. Sono felice che tu mi abbia chiamato” disse Trunks velocemente. Deglutì e si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine.

“Allora, posso venire?” domandò la mora. Trunks si grattò il sopracciglio e si alzò un paio di volte sulle punte dei piedi.

“Certo. Ci vediamo quando esci da scuola e ti faccio vedere varie possibilità di regalo” le rispose, gentilmente.

“Ti ringrazio. Le tue premure mi fanno sentire importante. A più tardi” lo salutò Pan. Trunks sentì il click della chiamata che si chiudeva e sospirò.

“Penserà che sono tonto” mormorò.

********************

“Poi non ti ho più chiesto come è andata con tuo padre” disse Trunks. Si morse l’interno della guancia e piegò di lato il capo.

“Lo so che è passato da una settimana il suo compleanno e non te ne ho più parlato” sussurrò Pan. Prese il vaso del bonsai tra le mani ed espirò rumorosamente dal naso.

“Però poi non è venuto. Si è scusato tanto su skype, ma si era proprio dimenticato un convegno importante e improrogabile, come sempre” si lamentò. Trunks si grattò il mento e deglutì.

“Sai, i miei non hanno mai festeggiato i loro compleanni, neanche da soli, figurarsi in famiglia. Nei miei non venivano nemmeno i miei compagni, credo odiassero mio padre e me la facessero pagare”. Si grattò la spalla un paio di volte. “E quindi so cosa vuol dire” sussurrò. Pan spalancò gli occhi ed appoggiò il bonsai su ripiano. Raggiunse il giovane e lo abbracciò.

“Tra noi due sei messo peggio tu. Mia madre mi ha sempre fatto festeggiare i compleanni migliori e mio padre mi manda dei regali bellissimi. E ora, i tuoi compleanni sono migliori?” domandò. Trunks deglutì rumorosamente, il suo viso era accaldato ed i suoi occhi lucidi. Abbracciò Pan a sua volta.

“Veramente non sono abituato” ammise. Pan gli sorrise ed alzò il capo.

“Ormai si può dire che siamo amici, vero?” domandò. Trunks annuì un paio di volte. Pan si staccò da lui e mise le mani dietro la schiena.

“Ti invito a pranzo a casa mia il giorno del tuo compleanno già da oggi” propose. Trunks strinse un pugno e si chinò verso di lei.

“E lo passerò con una ragazza bellissima”. Le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra e il Briefs arrossì. Pan indietreggiò, riprese il bonsai e se lo mise davanti al petto.

“Però, dobbiamo vedere dei gusti simili. Ti andrebbe di venire a pranzo da me, domani?” domandò Trunks. Pan si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Certamente…” sussurrò. Gli diede le spalle.

“Adesso vado, prima che torni il proprietario” disse. Trunks la guardò allontanarsi.

“A domani” mormorò.

***********************

Pan giocherellò con la bretella del vestito, si alzò sulle punte delle scarpe e bussò un paio di volte sul portone di legno. Tolse dalla tasca della gonna, decorata con dei gigli violetti, un bigliettino di carta.

“Spero che l’indirizzo sia giusto” sussurrò. Sentì scattare la porta, richiuse il biglietto e lo rimise in tasca. Trunks aprì la porta e se la trovò davanti. Pan avvampò vedendo il petto del giovane fasciato da una camicia nera e si grattò la guancia rosata.

“Ciao” sussurrò. Trunks si scostò e Pan entrò nell’appartamento.

“E’ tutto pulito qui. Complimenti” disse la mora. Osservò le finestre splendenti. Raggiunse la cucina e si portò la mano alla bocca, sgranando gli occhi.

“Bellissimo” sussurrò, guardando il bouquet sul tavolo, le candele spente, sui piatti decorati al centro del tavolo svettava un’anatra ripiena. Trunks chiuse la porta.

“Ammetto che a parte le decorazioni floreali, tutto il resto è merito di mia sorella minore” ammise. Pan ridacchiò e si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare la gonna.

“Non sapevo tu avessi una sorella. Io sono figlia unica” rispose. Trunks scrollò le spalle.

“Se non avessi avuto una sorella pronta a diventare importante al mio posto, i miei non mi avrebbero lasciato andare. A costo di rapirmi. Ora, invece, mi hanno solo disconosciuto come figlio” spiegò. Pan si avvicinò e gli prese le mani.

“C’è un motivo speciale per cui hai costretto una giovane impegnata ad aiutarti in casa?” domandò. Trunks le tose una mano dalla sua e tossì, arrossendo.

“Beh, una cosa molto importante. Oggi la ragazza che mi piace passerà con me la giornata” disse con voce roca.

Pan lo abbracciò, chiudendo gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Che coincidenza, anche io sono insieme al ragazzo che mi piace già da un bel po’” rispose. Trunks si abbassò e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

“E posso sperare di averti come fidanzata?” domandò. Pan lo baciò a sua volta.

“Beh, Trunks… assolutamente sì” rispose. Trunks le mise le mani ai fianchi e approfondì il bacio.


End file.
